


Sacrifice

by thegirlwhoknits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted zombie apocalypse, Human Sacrifice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: Who would be stupid enough to try to start a zombie apocalypse?





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> For Steter Bingo 2018  
> Dark/Angst Board  
> "Sacrifice"

“I can’t believe you talked me into getting up at five in the morning for this,” Stiles grumbles. He cuts another symbol into the ground around the nemeton and fills it with powder to be set on fire later.

“I’m sorry, did you want to get eaten by zombies while we waited for Scott to get over his conscience?” Peter is trying to arrange the limp bodies of three necromancers on top of the stump so that they won’t fall off. It’s more difficult than expected, especially when one of them briefly regains consciousness. Peter whacks him on the head with unsettling precision.

The human snorts. “I don’t think Scott’s conscience would ever bend to human sacrifice, even of people who were trying to start a zombie apocalypse.” He finishes the last symbol and eyes Peter’s handiwork. It’s not elegant, but he managed to position the bodies so that they can cut out all the hearts without too much fuss, so he supposes it’ll do. “Who actually _wants_ a zombie apocalypse, anyway?”

Peter shrugs. “Maybe they thought they’d be the classic kind; easily controllable servants.”

“Oh, I _wish_ they’d tried voodoo – the loa would’ve kicked their asses.” Stiles smirks. “Fucking amateurs.”

“Well, then we wouldn’t have had the pleasure of doing it,” Peter purrs, sidling up behind his lover and wrapping him in his arms. “You did a wonderful job with the runes, by the way.”

Stiles leans into the embrace, looking satisfied. “Yeah, they turned out good, huh?” One of the necromancers moans weakly, and Stiles sighs. “I guess we’d better finish this up. We don’t want to make too much of a mess. I’d like to go for pancakes afterward without having to run home and shower.”

“Work, work, work.” Peter presses a kiss to the back of his neck and goes to start carving out hearts.


End file.
